


How Chivalrous

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gladio's shirt is off again, Mentioned Iris Amicitia, Soda is spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: When a drink gets spilled, Gladio cleans it up in a rather interesting way.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 13





	How Chivalrous

After a hard week of work, there was nothing quite as nice as just sitting back with your buds and having a hang out night. Pizza, soda, chips, movies, and video games. It didn't get any better.

They'd already each gotten in multiple rounds on Noct's fighting game, the easygoing battles quickly turning into a tournament to figure out who was the best. Noctis and Prompto stood, yes,  _ stood _ in front of the TV, controllers held tightly in sweaty hands as they leaned every which way in a surefire attempt to win.

Gladio and Ignis had already lost their fair share, although Gladio had been close to facing off against royalty himself. Though the potential to gloat about the victory was outweighed by the princely temper tantrum that was sure to follow.

"It was on tonight, but it's fine. Being here is much more enjoyable." Ignis continued as he told Gladio about a television program he had been interested in watching.

"You sure? A show about catching proof of past Caelums haunting places sounds pretty great." Gladio chuckled.

"It's not like it won't be on some other time." Ignis nearly scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's already online somewhere anyways."

"Are you suggesting I watch it illegally?"

"Now, now, Mr. Scientia, illegal is such an ugly word."

"That's what you're suggesting though!"

The two's laughter was interrupted and Prompto yelled loudly and Noctis jumped up and down, nearly tumbling over on top of Ignis.

"Careful Noct!" Ignis scolded through his own laughter.

"Tie breaker Noct!" Prompto said with a jabbing finger. "Right here, right now!"

"I'm tellin' you, I never woulda pegged you for being into ghost shows." Gladio said easily, picking up where their conversation had left off.

"Come now, the paranormal is interesting. I mean really, the chance to live on past your physical time? And do you even remember your past life? It's not like we can exactly do research on it!"

"You're right."

"I mean, would that we could send someone to the, the…"

"The ghost realm?" The two cracked up laughing again.

"Well, yes! But remain in contact with them. Or maybe-"

"If we kill someone and send them over, then pull them back!"

"So morbid Gladio!"

"You're so into it! Are you gonna volunteer?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You have too!"

"How are you going to bring me back?"

"I have a phoenix down."

"A phoenix down doesn't resurrect the dead!"

The laughter never seemed to end. Their moods were high and their giggles flowed as freely as the soda stock in the fridge. It was late by now, and the joy was sure to have been from a mixture of good friends and sleep deprivation at this point.

"Bullshit!" Noctis yelled suddenly as he threw his controller on the floor and stumbled backwards. Prompto whooped and hollered, pointing at Noctis, until the raven haired male tripped over the couch and landed between his two retainers.

"Noct!" Ignis grunted as soda spilled on him. The cups that were previously in their hands had gone flying, the liquid inside spilling everywhere save for the cause of the mess. Noctis unceremoniously slid to the floor and scooted away as Gladio jumped into action.

Without a moment's hesitation the shield ripped his shirt over his head and pressed it to Ignis' clothing that had taken the brunt of the damage. Namely, his lap. He dabbed at the advisor's thighs determinedly before Ignis managed to say anything.

"It-it's all right Gladio!"

His friend's voice seemed to bring him back to the present as he stopped to meet the other's gaze. With wide sea glass green eyes and dusted cheeks, Gladio realized what he was doing.

"Uh…" the muscled man looked to Ignis' lap where his shirt and hands still sat. He pulled back and dropped his now wet shirt into his own lap. He struggled for a moment as he tried to find his words. "Sorry it's just, force of habit."

"FOR WHO? THE GIRLS YOU HIT ON!?" Prompto wailed out in laughter. He bent forward at the waist, dropping to lay on the floor as he continued the raucous behavior. Noctis joined his blonde friend, still on the floor from earlier.

"Iris used to spill stuff all the time when she was younger! I never had towels around so I just started using my shirts!" Gladio defended himself. Noctis and Prompto were crying by now.

"It's, a rather creative solution." Ignis offered as he stood awkwardly from the couch. Gladio joined him with an awkward shrug.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You're not the one who spilled soda on me." Ignis chuckled. "It's fine, it was probably time to change anyways. I'll just wash my clothes here. Care for your shirt to join?"

As normal as he could manage, Ignis walked over to where he had left his sleepover bag and pulled out his pajamas. Gladio gave Dumb and Dumber instructions to clean up the mess that had been made before retrieving his own sleepware.

After changing, Gladio met up with Ignis at the washing machine. He tossed his dirty shirt in with Ignis' waiting clothes and put his hands on his hips. He was still a little embarrassed by his knee jerk reaction. Not that it was Ignis he needed to worry about when it came to not letting him live it down.

"A shame to have to do laundry." Ignis joked. Gladio hummed in response. "I must admit, I'm afraid I neglected to bring a spare pair of undergarments…"

Gladio raised a brow at that, uncertain if the pajama clad man was serious. A chuckle escaped him before he responded.

"I don't think mine'll fit you."

"I was… not asking to borrow any." Ignis laughed. "But, you won't tell anyone."

"What? So you're going commando?"

Ignis looked at him out the corner of his eye and held up a finger in warning.

"Of course." Gladio smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> One time I spilled tea on my Gladio body pillow and in an attempt to quickly clean it up so it didn't stain, I ripped my shirt off and dried it.


End file.
